The present invention relates generally to an improved apparatus for the formation and production of cylindrical pressure vessels or tanks through metal spinning operations, and more particularly to an apparatus arranged for the production of double-ended vessels through the simultaneous formation and/or creation of end closures along a hollow, thin-walled cylindrical work tube rotatably supported within the apparatus. The apparatus of the present invention is designed to provide and facilitate the rapid production of double-ended pressure vessels whereby the distribution of the wall thickness of the end cap portion of the vessel may be controlled so as to provide a predetermined properly distributed wall thickness which provides zones of increased thickness where desired for durability and improved pressure vessel or tank lifetime or performance.
In the past, pressure vessels or tanks, particularly thin-walled tanks, have been typically fabricated from a central tubular cylindrical body portion to which appropriately designed end caps are secured, typically through welding operations. Such vessels have, of course, been recognized as being suited for a wide variety of fluid retention applications. Because of the requirement of welding end caps to the cylindrical tube portion, the cost of labor and materials in the production of pressure vessels has been a significant factor in their overall cost of production.